All I Need
by AllisonWinchester1
Summary: Allison Williams' life had been normal, working part time trying to pay for college, until one day she gets chased by a demon claiming she knows the Winchesters. A story of a girl with many issues finding love for someone she shouldn't. Dean/OC
1. The Meeting

**Well, here it goes, my first fic that I am publishing. I do not own the characters or actors of Supernatural (though I wish I did). The only part of this story (so far) that I do own is the creation of Allison Williams. Rating is due to violence, angst, feels, character death, and possible sex scenes in later chapters. Story starts off at the beginning of Season 5.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I want so much to open your eyes.<em>

_'Cause I need you to look into mine._

_-Snow Patrol_

* * *

><p>Run… survive… don't look back… that's all Allison could think of at the moment while <em>something <em>was was chasing her. Not knowing what the hell it was; she took of running the moment she saw it, good thing too, or else it would have caught her right away.

The day had started out just as an average day would; working part time at the diner on St. Clair West trying to make enough money for the first payment of college tuition and housing. Many people were unaware of the fact that Allison was only seventeen and living by herself. She was a hard worker that knew what she wanted- a college education which she thought impossible due to the fact most of her family was dead. The only person Allison felt like she could tell was her only friend and her co-worker Bowie (who she had given the nick-name to due to Bowie's obsession with David Bowie).

Today was a good day, Allison and Bowie were the only two on shift making it less stressful for them to deal with the other workers. When they had finished the 8 hour shift Bowie looked exhausted, " go home, I can close up tonight, I don't got much left to do, go get some sleep," Allison had told her. About 20 minutes after Bowie left is when the shop was done and it was time to take the street car down to her apartment. Locking the door and leaving the building is when she heard the rattling over near the dumpster. Thinking it was nothing more than an animal or a homeless person looking for food to satisfy themselves for the night she didn't think anything of it... Until it started chasing her.

Its bottomless black eyes were dead set on catching its prey.

Allison had done everything she could think of to get it off her back, even went as far as stabbing it when it went to grab her with her switchblade she always kept in her back pocket due to reasons.

Running through the downtown streets of Toronto with a black eye-d freak apparently did not look strange to people for some reason. Maybe it was because it was a sketchy part of town and people were used to it; maybe it was the fact that she wasn't screaming, too focused on her breathing. Running fast as she could, turning the corner into a deserted alley seemed like a good idea at the moment to her- too bad it was a dead end.

Trying to find any route of escape Allison bangs against the wall multiple times with her fists as if it would open a secret door to Diagon Alley. _Alohomora! _At any other time than now she would have found that funny, being the massive fangirl that she was. Unfortunately the only result she had to show for was the bloody knuckles. Hearing footsteps behind her she whips around to see the figure approaching.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier That Morning<strong>

**Around 1AM **

-_and Governor O'Malley urged calm...saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or home-grown. "_Change the station," Dean told his brother while he gripped the wheel of the rented car with a pissed off expression inscribed upon his face due to the fact he wasn't driving his baby. Also due to the fact that Satan had just been set free from prison and was now running around causing havoc wherever he went.

Sam reaches over and pokes a button on the digital radio and changes the station _-hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galvestion area- _he changes the station again _- announced a successful test of the North Korean nuclear- _and again - _a series of tremors- _and again_- swine flu-. _Sam finally gets tired of hearing the news and shuts off the radio with a sigh. "Dean look-," he starts.

"Don't say anything... It's okay," Dean cuts him off. "We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?" unsure if he is trying to reassure himself or his younger brother.

Not wanting to argue with Dean and cause him any more stress Sam just agrees,"yeah okay."

Thankful Sam had let it go for now Dean attempts to break the silence, "alright, well, first things first- how did we end up on Soul Plane?"

"Angels, maybe? I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way?"

"Well, whatever. It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas."

Remembering something he had seen in the paper once he gotten off the plane he brings it up to his brother," actually Dean I want to check out a case- before you say anything it looks like an easy one. It's a bit of a ways, in Toronto Canada-"

"Sammy, this isn't a time to go sight seeing- I mean Canada? Really? We don't have time for this!-"

"That's the thing Dean, we do have time, it just sounds like a demon taking out people, which I know is going on everywhere but I just have a hunch that we should follow this one up. We go gank the thing and save some people."

"Yeah because we're so great at doing that," he replies sarcastically. "Whatever you say bro, we go there, if we can't solve it quick we leave, thats my condition, we got bigger things to be worrying about, especially now."

* * *

><p>"Don't hide from me girly, I won't hurt you…," the thing called out to her," I just wanna talk."<p>

_Yeah right_ she thought, as if that isn't a cliché horror movie moment. As the thing was getting closer to her she had more time to study its features. The person's (if you could call it a person)'s tattered clothing was soaked in blood, partly from her switchblade she realized, as well as another possible victim. Its hair was matted with tangles and dirt. Then there was the feature that made her uncomfortable, its eyes, it flashed from a normal burgundy color to pitch black- iris and sclera included. "Oh yeah, buy the way, this blood? It's that friends of yours, thought I should tell you that before I kill you," the thing laughed.

The figure moved closer to her, backing her up against the wall. She goes to pull out her switchblade before forgetting that the person pulled it out of its flesh and threw it away down the street a few blocks back. "Tell me where they are kid, I don't want to hurt you," it muttered," then again I kind of do." Her head gets bashed against the cold brick wall and she starts fading in and out of consciousness from the blow. "You want me to do that again?"

"I-I-I-I don't kn-now who you're talking about," she cries out, voice barely audible.

"Of course you do kid, I know their in this town, I know you have seen them, I've been keeping an eye out for those Winchester boys. I saw them go into your diner earlier today, no one forgets the moose and his brother."

Feeling extremely light-headed she wonders if she is hearing things. Moose? Is this guy on drugs? Is that what's happening? Having no route of escape the one question that has been bothering her finally comes out, "what are you?"

"Demon sweetheart," it tells her while giving her a pedophile-like smile and flashing its eyes black once again. At this point being desperate for any chance of escapee she falls and tries to slide against the pavement but doesn't make it quite far enough, only resulting in scraped up knees and even more blood. Once again cornered against the wall and on the ground. Going behind it's back the demon pulls out her switchblade which she left behind and goes to strike her.

Finally losing all hope of survival and feeling extremely light headed she gives up and decides to let the blackness take her, falling into unconsciousness so hopefully she doesn't have to feel any pain.

_What the hell is going on_

_Go gank that son of a bitch Sammy, I'll look after her_

_Hey kid…kid… wake up_

_Damn don't do this_

The last thing she remembers before losing all consoiusness is the most beautiful set of green eyes peering into hers.

* * *

><p><strong>What did everyone think of the 200th!? I loved it so much and now have a lot of feels planed out if I ever write that far. Tell me what you thought of it.<strong>


	2. Drunkenness at Chuck's

**Hello everybody! So far I have gotten positive reviews on this thing- so to all of you thank you! I have not yet decided if I will be choosing a face-claim for Allison or leaving her looks up to your own imagination. Sorry if this chapter takes a while and some parts aren't the best. I wanted to get this out quick for you because I don't know when I can write next due to al ot of college work.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Take what you can from your dreams<em>

_Make them as real as anything_

Dave Matthews Band

* * *

><p>Waking up in the back seat of a car was not something that Allison had thought would happen to her. After she had passed out Sam carried her and laid her into the vehicle. She didn't appear to have any major injuries other than the blow to her head which had already left dried blood in the tangles of her dark brown hair. The blood had also ran down the side of her face forming smaller dots that blended in with her light freckles. Her dark jeans were torn at the knees and Sam could see dirt and pieces of asphalt buried within her scrapes. He would wait until she woke up before he started to clean out the wounds. After the demon attack she was pretty sure that she would have been dead. <em>Maybe I am<em>, she thought, this would be a very strange type of afterlife. Slowly opening her eyes she sees a tall figure sitting in the front passengers side seat. He turns around seeing that she has become aware of her surroundings. "Dean!...Dean!...," he yells out of the window.

Green Eyes comes from around the corner and jumps into the drivers seat of the vehicle. "How you doing kid?" he asks. "You still with us?"

Opening her mouth, then closing it again Allison figures out that she is unable to form any words. Nodding and trying again she manages to get out, "th-that was a de-demon."

"Well look at that Sammy, kid catches on pretty quick," says Green Eyes. _No, wait, the other guy, Sammy had said his name was Dean. _Sam turns toward his brother giving him a look as if to say _don't be an asshole right now. "_So where we bringing you kid? Where's home at?," Dean asks.

"You can't be serious!?" Allison says to him as if he is a two year old. "I'm not going home, not after that, I don't know what the hell is happening but you're going to explain, and you're gonna take me with you wherever you're going. You can't just leave me with no answers. Not right after I find out that demons are real!"

"Much more than that sweetheart," he responds with a wink. "We're hunters kid, hunting these sons-of-bitches down before stuff like this happens to anyone-"

"Then you're taking me with you. Let me help-"

"Now kid-"Dean says to her begging her not to get involved any more than she already has.

"That's another thing! Stop calling me kid or I'll start calling you Grandpa! I'm 18 in a week, name's Allison, friends call me Allie. I AM coming. Train me to do what you do. I'm in."

"You're not just IN kid. Once you're in there's no out until you die. This is not a life you want to get involved in. Go to school, get married, have kids, lead an apple-pie life."

"I already am involved! It killed my best friend! And school?! I have no idea what I want to do with my life anyways; sure I always wanted to go but I never knew what for. THIS is what I should be doing, I just know it, saving people, hunting things."

"Well Dean she knows our motto," says Sam, giving out a light chuckle. "I say we let her, Allie here seems to know what she's getting into."

"Thanks Sam," finally someone understands.

"Well lets get moving, we have to make it to Chuck's pretty fast," Dean says while starting up the ignition. "Sam, go sit in the back seat and clean out her cuts, I don't want her getting blood all over baby."

"Wow, thanks for caring...Who's Chuck?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>After hours of sitting in the back seat of the uncomfortable car, listening to classic rock, and taking no rest stops Dean pulls into the driveway of a fairly unkempt house," you," he points to Allison as a commanding officer would to his solders, "stay."<p>

"Sir, yes, sir," she whispers under her breath.

"Sorry about him," Sam apologies on behalf of his older brother. "He's not usually like this, I mean at times he gets a little bit flustered, this should pass soon." Rushing out of the car to catch up with him he pushes Dean against the side of the house, "dude what's your problem with her?" Sam questions.

"Nothin' come on." Opening the door and stepping into the house it looks like multiple murders had taken place. There is paper, dirty dishes, blood, and pretty much anything you could thing of thrown around on the floor. Overturned tables and couches are littered across the living room and kitchen.

Scanning the area there seems to be not signs of life anywhere, then unexpectedly Chuck jumps out and hits Sam on the head with a toilet plunger, he stumbles back, hand to his head, "Geez! Ow!"

"Sam," Chuck gasps, surprised to see the younger Winchester standing there.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, Chuck," Dean calls out while leading Allison into the house.

" So...you're okay?" Chuck asks Sam. "My—My last vision. You went, like, full-on Vader. Your body temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black. Well I suppose that you now have Allie with you hu?" He looks behind the towering form of Sam to see the girl standing there leaning against Dean for support, obviously still injured from what had happened not only hours ago. "Have you explained things to her yet?"

"Nah, not really, not sure how to explain."

"Bring her here, let me talk to her." Leading her up the stairs not saying another word Chuck brings her into a bedroom and tells her to sit on the bed. The room very much resembles him, not cleaned in who knows how long, cracked wallpaper that needs to be redone, dirty dishes scattered across the bedside table. A desk sits in the corner with a laptop and scribbled pads of notes thrown around, stained with coffee. Moving to the the side of the room Chuck shuffles around inside the closet, digging into the back and pulls out a mid-length white knit robe, "here ya go, you looked cold, got this in the women's department by accident when I was drunk, keep it," he says handing it to her.

"So how do you know the two downstairs?" Allison asks. Chuck doesn't seem like the type of person to get sorted into the whole mess with demons.

"Ah, me and the Winchesters go back," he says while opening the mini-fridge that Allison failed to take notice of before. "Apparently I'm some type of prophet of the Lord here to write their stories. I know all about you too. It may not seem like it now but they need you, you made the right choice of coming along."

"I don't think they like me very much, especially Green Eyes."

"What! Dean? Trust me, he needs you, he'll get to know you soon enough, trust me on _that." _Finding what he was looking for behind the rotten vegetables and stale milk he pulls out two beers popping the caps off and holds one out to her. "I know you're underage but trust me, you're gonna need one for all the crap that I'm about to tell you. Also, here's my number," he quickly moves to one of the tables and scribbles on a pad of paper. "You probably don't have a phone yet but the boys will get you one. Text me then."

* * *

><p>"How much did you give her to drink Chuck?" Dean calls out.<p>

"Oh don't worry she's fine, only had a few beers and a shot," responds Chuck while partly carrying the stumbling Allison down the final couple of stairs.

"Yeah, that's why she can barley walk," says Dean while helping him move Allison over to the couch. "So, where's Cas?"

"Who's Cas?" she asks him.

"Angel."

"Oh, Okay."

"That's it? That's you're only response to finding out angels are real as well? Damn Chuck you sure gave her a lot. I can probably say anything and she would be unaffected."

"He filled me in."

"Oh... makes sense."

"He's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry," Chuck speaks in a quite voice, not forgiving himself for stopping Cas from doing what he did.

"You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something," double checks Dean, not believing that his friend could be gone so easily.

"Oh, no. He, like, exploded. Like a water balloon of chunky soup."

Sam takes a closer look at Chuck and waves a hand at his own left ear. "You got a—"

Chuck reaches up to feel his hair, "Oh. Oh, God," he speaks while pulling something out of his tangles. "Is that a molar? Do I have a molar in my hair? This has been a really stressful day,' he says while looking like he is about to cry any moment.

"That's disgusting!" Allie yells from the couch.

"Oh, crap...I can feel them," Chuck say in a whisper that is barley audible.

"Thought we'd find you here," comes a voice from the kitchen. Sam and Dean turn around, finding Zachariah standing there with two other angels in suits on either side accompanying him. Seeing that this is a possible baddie Allie starts to rise off of the couch in attempt to help out in any way she can, even in her drunken state. Dean pushes her back down."Playtime's over Dean. Leave your lover of the week alone. Time to come with us," the angel commands.

"Hey! I may have just met her but you," he says pointing at Zachariah and giving him the classic Dean glare," do not talk about her like that. You just keep your distance, asshat."

"You're upset."

"Yeah. A little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!"

"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything. Right, Sammy?" he looks over giving Sam a wink. "You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not it's Apocalypse Now. And we're back on the same team again.

"Is that so?

"You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. It's...synergy.

"And I'm just supposed to trust you? Cram it with walnuts, ugly."

"I don't like walnuts... then again I don't like any type of nuts" speaks Allie from the couch.

Awkward silence lingers for a moment before Zachariah decides to talk once again, "Well good for you," he mentions toward her. "This isn't a game, Dean. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast—before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?" asks Sam, entering the conversation.

"He is an angel. Them's the rules. And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help."

"You listen to me, you two-faced douche. After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!"

"You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?" Zachariah notices the red pooling in the palm of Dean's hand, "you're bleeding."

"So am I," Allie pipes in, fist pumping the air, "time of the month bitches!"

"Is she drunk?"

"Don't ask, oh, and here's a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up," says Dean while quickly pulling forward the sliding door, an angel banishing sigil drawn behind it. He slaps his bloody hand on it.

"No!" Zachariah screams, vanishing into a burst of white light along with his minions disappearing with him.

"Learned that from my friend Cas, you son of a bitch."

"This sucks ass," Chuck pipes in.

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck is one of my favorite characters! Who doesn't love Chuck? He will be appearing quite often if this story goes as planned. Yay Chuck! Also I started up a Tumblr blog for this <strong>**fic. Follow AllisonWinchester1. Will be posting updates of new chapters and other randomness. If anyone knows how to make my blog look cool (because I cannot code or work technology) PM me and I will get you to design it for me.  
><strong>


End file.
